


Why Can't You Listen

by Writing_Doodle



Series: Not So Dangerous Days [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: ?? I don't know how to tag this??, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguing with someone you share a body with sucks because you can't walk away and you can't punch them in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You Listen

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from my dd side blog. the prompt was "why can't you listen" with fun ghoul. 
> 
> this won't make much sense unless you read 
> 
> this: http://upthrust-the-volume.tumblr.com/post/143337680894/how-ghoul-joined-the-fab-four
> 
> and this: http://upthrust-the-volume.tumblr.com/post/143146238399/ghoul-and-did
> 
> but I feel you can piece together things without reading those of you don't want to read them. as mentioned in the second link, ghoul having DID is very much inspired by the Love in the Middle of a Firefight series. (I highly recommend it, good shit all around) 
> 
> (also can someone please teach me how to attach links to words so that it can be more neat)

Ghoul screwed his eyes shut as pain ripped through his skull. Shit. _Shit_. 

He hastily pulled his bike over and didn't even wait to properly park it before he stumbled off. The crash of metal hitting the hard ground made him wince. Another sharp streak of pain. He felt nauseous. 

"Can this wait, can this please wait." Ghoul mumbled to himself, tugging fistfuls of his inky black hair. He started to wander away from his bike without realizing it. The sun was high in the sky, rays beating down harshly against his back. "At least wait 'till we're somewhere with shade. _Please._ " 

He blinked and the scenery around him was different. He turned around frantically. _Where the fuck was the road?_

"Fun?" Ghoul untangled his hands from his hair and started tugging at his sleeves instead. "Where did you take me? Get me back to the road. Someone's gonna steal my bike. _Fun Ghoul._ " 

**Calm down**. A voice in the back of his head that was his, but also wasn't ran through his head with another jolt of pain. 

"I won't calm down until you _take me back to my bike, you piece of shit._ " Ghoul kicked the ground because he can't kick himself. 

**No. You're just going to delay the inevitable. You can't ride farther away. I'm not letting you.**

"I'm _not_ going to ride back." Ghoul yelled at nothing. He rolled his sleeves up and down his arms frantically. He kept looking around to see if he can recognize any landmarks. He can't have his bike stolen. He _can't_. "I'm not joining that idiot's crew." 

**Yes you are.**

"No I'm not! I'm not going to hide behind someone just because you _think_ it would be beneficial." 

**It will be beneficial. Now calm the fuck down and listen to me.**

Ghoul looked around for _anything_ familiar one last time, before the fight drained out of him. He dropped to the ground and put his head between his knees. His head hurt like hell. "What do you want." He mumbled, half-heartedly pressing his temple against his knee. 

**I want to ensure our survival. You've been fronting for too long and you've been crashing and burning.**

"Where's Frank?" Ghoul straightened his back when it began to ache. 

**Do you honestly think that idiot will contribute anything worthwhile to this conversation.**

"He's nicer than you." Ghoul wrapped his arms around his legs and looked up at the sky. It was too blue. The sun was at its peak. Not a cloud in sight. He was wasting so much water sitting out here and sweating. "I'm not giving up control to you, Fun. Not a chance in hell."

 **Niceness doesn't do shit out here. We can't keep going on like this and you know it. You're leading us to our deaths. I know that's not what you want**.

"You don't know me." Ghoul grumbled, knowing full well how childish he was acting. 

**We share the same body. _Why can't you listen?_**

" _Because_. Every time you're in control, you make me do shit that I don't want to do. I'm _tired_ of acting like some doll that molds to the needs of others. I'm so fucking _tired._ " 

**It's gotten us through the years, hasn't it? You don't have to like it, you just have to recognize that it _works._**

"I don't care that it works!" 

**I can take control whether you like it or not. Just make it easier for all of us, Ghoul.**

"I've never made anything easy for anyone in my life." 

**I know, that's why I'm here. Don't just ignore this opportunity. You'll never get another like it.**

Ghoul knew that Fun was right. Ghoul _hated_ that Fun was right. Still, he fought. It was what he did best. He stood up and wiped off sweat from his forehead. "What makes you think this crew would be better than all the other ones? When you were fronting we survived, yeah. On the barest definition of survival." 

Fun Ghoul was silent for a while. Ghoul looked at the sky again. The sun was significantly lower. How long were they talking? Shit, how long was he out in the sun? 

He came to you. You didn't have to go to him.

The quiet voice surprised them both. It wasn't nearly as loud as Fun Ghoul's. A whisper brushing against the side of his brain instead of a hammer pounding wherever it could reach. 

The voice didn't speak again, but it was enough to calm Ghoul down completely. Well, calm wasn't the right word. He didn't want to punch a wall until his knuckles broke anymore. 

**Frank has a point.** Fun grumbled against Ghoul's mind irritably. **It's not gonna be like the others, because that red haired idiot came to you.**

"I don't trust him." Ghoul mumbled, half heartedly. 

**Me neither. But we can't waste this.**

"I know, I know..." Ghoul rubbed his face harshly. "Just. Take me back to my bike, okay? We need to find somewhere to stay. I need to think. We need to make a plan." 

**Fine.**

Ghoul sighed and let the gnawing voice become more solid. Let it overtake his brain until he was pushed in some corner. He passively watched as his body moved without him. 

He was so tired. 

He was relieved to see that the bike was still there. He watched Fun Ghoul pick it up and dust it off. Ghoul didn't make any move to take back control when he got on the bike. Fun didn't wait for him to. 

Somewhere in the corner of his own mind, Ghoul just curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. He was so _tired_.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments are the fuel I need to write more :)


End file.
